Shrava
'''Shrava, '''also known as '''Shrava of Dune '''or '''Shrava the Wicked, '''is a Khajiit Pyromancer. She was a member of the Fellowship to destroy the evil vampire, Morgus Immundus, and currently finds herself as a part of the coalition to end the Daedra Wars Biography It is unknown when Shrava was born, where she was born, or who her parents were. Her first memories are that of her life as a slave to a corrupt Dunmer businessman in one of his mines. For many years, Shrava toiled away here, working all day and receiving barely a morsel of food for her services. Most of the time, she spent starting fires for food and other smelting operations, as she appeared to have a natural gift in controlling flames. Shortly after, the Mad Scholar known as Delusul arrived and caused chaos at the mine, sending the rest of the workers into a frenzy against there oppressive overseers. Shrava was taken from the mine by Delusul for an unknown purpose Shrava studied under the watchful eye of Delusul, learning from the same books and essays written about the human mind and the concepts of madness from the mad scholar himself. Although Delusul was happy to have an apprentice learning from him, he was secretly pursuing a secondary objective with Shrava, which never came to fruition. When she finally came of adult age, Shrava was sent into the world alone, with Delusul monitoring her movements and actions to see how effective his teachings were in Tamriel. From there, she became more of another experiment rather than a beloved student Shrava, now free to travel the land as she pleased, made her home in the Khajiit city of Dune and made quite a name for herself. Determined to not be taken advantage of anymore, she joined the Mages Guild and studied Destruction Magics from the masters there. Due to her brash behavior and attempts to establish Delusul's studies of madness, she often butted heads with her superiors and eventually left. Equipped with the more dangerous fire spells and with connections to the Isles, Shrava became a loose canon. Her justice to those who wronged her was swift and brutal. Her judgements often ended in hellish executions. It mattered little if one were a lowly bandit or high-ranking Noble. No one dared to cross Shrava the Wicked. In the early years of the 5th century, Shrava joined the alliance to defeat Morgus Immundus during the events of ''Legends of Nirn: The Darkest Night. ''During this event, Delusul reappeared and put Shrava and her friends through a trial, which resulted in Shrava being trapped within her own memories. Delusul, seeing very little use in her now, left her to be stuck in this nightmarish trap for eternity until the rest of the fellowship convinced him to send them in and free her mind. Once that was done, the group told Shrava of Delusul's betrayal, and she banished him back to the Shivering Isles in a fit of rage. Once the Darkest Night was brought to an end, Shrava once again found herself alone. Now with no one to turn to and her mentor of many years having betrayed her, Shrava's rage and anger grew exponentially. Over the next months, she would hone her skills in fire destruction magics and become deadlier than ever. What was once a controlled burn is now a raging wildfire that won't rest until it has consumed everything in its path, or until she has been slain. Personality Highly volatile and perpetually furious, Shrava is effective at driving most people away. She does not hold her tongue when it comes to things that annoy, anger, or upset her, and she is highly critical of those who find themselves on her good side. Those who find themselves on her bad side typically do not live to tell the tale about her unstoppable rage and fury. Despite this, Shrava has shown a sensitive side to a select few people that is quite contrasting to her usual demeanor. Though she claims to harbor a deep hatred for her former master, Delusul, she has shown an overwhelming fear towards his creations and the idea of facing off against the man himself. She attempts to keep her anger focused upon those who have truly earned it (Criminals, Daedra Worshipers, etc.), although it rarely ever pans out in that manner. Shrava herself has also admitted to preferring solitude to companionship. Given her track record of close relationships being broken and her closest friends betraying her, she finds friendships to be more of a liability than anything else. Equipment and Abilities Shrava typically sticks to her usual purple robes. They offer very little in terms of protection, but they are resistant to flame magic and they keep her covered, so they serve their purpose. Shrava also has very little use for physical weapons Shrava relies almost entirely on her wide array of flame spells in combat. She is able to create amazing spectacles with her magic, including walls of fire that shield the rest of her comrades from incoming attacks, tornadoes of fire that can quickly sweep through enemy ranks, and the ability to surround her fist and claws in fire for some rather deadly hand-to-hand combat. Usually, Shrava sticks to simple fireballs, as they typically are enough to get the job done. Still, if needed, she is capable of dealing out destruction on a large scale. Appearances - Legends of Nirn: The Darkest Night - Legends of Nirn: The Daedra Wars Trivia * Shrava once said that she had close ties to Mehrunes Dagon in the Darkest Night. However, given her close ties to the Mad God, Sheogorath, it can be assumed that this was a lie. * There were 6 different images used for Shrava throughout the Darkest Night, before the current image was found and settled upon. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Darkest Night Category:Khajiit Category:Mages